


Следует быть осторожней

by XMRomalia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Немного о верности, лечении... и маленькой близости.





	

Хоук — чертовски странный человек. Противоречивый и неясный, чудной и порой самую-самую малость — настораживающий. В своем поведении и внешнем виде; в том, что делает и как, каким образом реагирует на последствия своих и чужих проступков. Во всем он был неясным — в нем совмещалось и боевое безумие, когда нужно было защитить или убить, и зырк уставшего пса, который на привале только и желает, что отдохнуть. Склонить голову к чужому плечу, выдохнуть сипло и просто задремать, поспать без снов — без всей этой гонки за сокровищами, без бесконечных просьб толстосумов, без всех этих потерь… скривленного рта младшей сестрицы. Просьбы умирающего от Скверны брата. Дрожания ладони умирающей матери — без всего этого, правда, и Андерс понятия не имел, откуда знал это. Пожалуй, лекарей еще где-то в материнской утробе учили видеть чуть-чуть глубже, чем положено. Вскрывать панцири чужого сознания, дабы вылечить не последствие, но причину; не капли гноя, но сам рубец.  
  
Хах. Это странно. Определенно было странно, но Хоук часто приходил к Андерсу и сам, без просьбы. С причиной и без, раненный или нет, с охапками трав в холщеных мешочках или просто так, поболтать в моменты, пока нет дел — но никогда, что забавно, не отвлекал лекаря от дела. Сидел в сторонке, если Андерс был правда занят; порой с деловитым видом нарезал по лечебнице круги, но стоило лишь раз на него рявкнуть, чтоб не мельтешил — сразу садился и был тише воды, ниже травы. Вот всегда, и лишь однажды Гаррет — то ли чуя, то ли просто из вредности — придержал лекаря за локоть в момент, когда на исцеление девчонки из Клоаки ушли все силы. Андерс тогда чуть ли не свалился с ног, ощущая на языке настолько тошнотворный привкус лириума, что его, казалось, прямо сейчас вырвет на спасенную девочку. Тогда Гаррет усмехался незамысловато, подставлял «дружеское плечо помощи», а в придачу легко мазнул пальцами по его лбу, убирая влажные прядки:  
  
«Осторожней, Андерс».  
  
Будто бы они чертову прорву лет были знакомы, не пару-тройку, нет. Точно вечный беглец чем-то заслужил эту ласку, эту помощь в доведении до лавы, где он смог сесть, выдохнуть чуть более спокойно, не напряженно.  
  
Хах. Точно он чем-то правда помог Гаррету помимо этих самых гребанных карт; помимо того, что знал, где Карвера могли спасти. Андерс порой смеялся с этой иронии, с этой глупости — быть серым стражем без права выбора, черт подери! — но в тот раз он не думал об этом, нет. Просто собирал пальцами длинные пряди волос, переделывая безнадежно испорченный хвостик, а еще упорно пытался сделать вид, что не видел, как на него смотрел Хоук. Долго, точно видел что-то в его уставшем лице, худых губах. Подумать только — Гаррет Хоук, мечта половины девок Нижнего Города, что кокетливо усмехались вслед ему и его компашке, стоило им даже мимо пройти, не обращая на них внимания!..  
  
«Мы справимся, ты ведь знаешь это?» — странная реплика от него, почти не к месту, но вскинувший лицо Андерс не смог ничего ответить магу, что до этого опустился рядом с ним, зыркая хитро-хитро.  
  
В конце-концов, и говорить особо не хочется, когда собственное тело ощущается балластом, а тебя настолько невинно затыкают поцелуем.


End file.
